


Short like the Rope around my Neck

by sulo_070405



Series: Bloody Love [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulo_070405/pseuds/sulo_070405





	Short like the Rope around my Neck

Soon. I will post soon. But not today.


End file.
